Sentō Eisei-hei Biography
by DrCenturion
Summary: The biography of my OC Sentō Eisei-hei. Not a story, but a detailed background story on the character i will be using for my story Sentō Eisei-hei - Combat Medic. Rated M just in case.


Name: Sentō Eisei-hei - Combat Medic

Suchīru kaijo no medikku· Nin literally meaning Medic-nin of the Steel Release

Personal –

Birthdate:

December 4 (date found)

Gender:

Male

Male

Part I: 26

Part II: 29

Height: 185.6cm

Weight: 75 KG

Blood type:AB

Classification: Medical-nin

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Team: Tag-along Medic

Rank

Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin

Ninja Registration: 009803

Academy Grad. Age: 7

Chunin Prom. Age: 9

Nature Type

Steel Release

Background -

Sentō's family background is unknown. He was found on the outskirts of Konoha by some patrolling ninja, in the embrace of a large tiger. When the ninja approached the tiger it looked at them, licked the boy, then proceeded to walk away into the depths of the forest. When he was placed in the orphanage the ninja's decided to dub him Taijaa. Growing up in the orphanage Sentō was an extremely calm and relaxed boy, when asked what he wanted to do when he was older he replied, "I am going to be a Combat Medic", while many older shinobi shunned him believing that his dreams where near impossible, many where surprised when Tsunade sought out Sentō . When they met, Tsunade asked what his name was, when replying "I don't know, but everyone calls me Taijaa"; Tsunade then suggested he be called Sentō Eisei-hei due to his dreams, which he happily accepted. Entering the Shinobi Academy, Sentō was second best to the prodigy of the class Hatake Kakashi, with Sentō only able to keep up with him in Taijutsu. During his self-training time Sentō constantly studied Medicinal techniques and the Human anatomy, in the hopes of one day reaching his dream. His teachers berated him for not training in other subjects such as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and said he would be a better Shinobi if he did. Instead of being placed in a Genin team like most other graduates, Sentō was placed in multiple training programs, heavily training in Medical techniques, Human anatomy classes and Taijutsu training.

Third Shinobi World War -

During the third Shinobi World war, Sentō was placed in the support and medical camps to heal the injured that arrived from the frontlines. Because of his nonstop effort to heal the injured and his 98% success rate during surgeries many Shinobi believed that Sentō could most certainly surpass Tsunade as the world's best Medic-nin. It was during this time he reencountered Kakashi and his teammate Rin, whom he gave tips to during their short stay. It was during this time, after his first unsuccessful surgery, Sentō created his 'Book of the Deceased', a book that stores all the names of every person that he has failed to save.

A short while later, after Kakashi's team left, the camp came under attack, an eye witness stated that he created a Shadow clone to finish the surgery on a heavily injured ANBU commander, while he almost single handily fought off the enemy attack and successfully saved the ANBU's life, who as it turned out had just returned from a deep cover operation from Iwa with highly valuable information. If it were not for Sentō's efforts many more lives may have been lost due to a prolonging of the war. After the attack was repelled and Sentō's workload seemed to double, the ANBU commander returned to the camp to promote him to Chunin as a reward for his efforts and personal thanks from the ANBU. When the ANBU asked why he decided to stay and continue the surgery and fight off the enemy while everyone else retreated, his answer was "Tsunade's Four Medic-nin rules, First Clause, No medic-nin shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end", left it at that then walked off.

Sometime later after the events at Kannabi Bridge, when Rin was captured by Kirigakure and Kakashi's rescue. Sentō was one of the Konoha reinforcements that found Kakashi in his unconsciousness state with a dead Rin nearby. Sentō was the only one, after performing a quick autopsy on Rin's body, which was able to identify her death with Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, a fact he always kept to himself. Something Kakashi is, grateful for.

Post-War -

After the conclusion of the war, Sentō began working full time in the hospital in the Emergency Surgery ward, in which his medical expertise thrived. It has been noted that the only reason he worked in that ward was because it was a job that had the most 'off time' between surgeries in which during he would sleep or read up on Medical books. It was also during this time that he discovered he had the extremely rare Nature Kekkei Genkai, Steel Release.

During the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, Sentō was denied the chance to heal on the frontline, instead healing all the injured who managed to retreat.

Over the years, Sentō became a very famous Medic-nin amongst the Five Great Shinobi Countries for his extensive knowledge on the Human anatomy and his almost unbeatable Taijutsu ability, at this time people believed him to have surpassed Tsunade in terms of being a Medic-nin, something he constantly denies. His extensive training in Taijutsu has made him a force to be reckoned with, especially when the enemy denies him the ability to heal an injured ally.

Sentō eventually left the village in pursuit of Tsunade, in the hopes of becoming her apprentice for a time. He later returned after three years, after a successful apprenticeship, with a higher Medical knowledge than before, something many people didn't believe was possible. Sentō then proceeded to retake his old work position and also became, what he called a 'Tag-along Medic' a Medic-nin that has no official team, but is placed on teams when the situation requires.

Personality -

Sentō has always been a calm and humble person, but during his surgeries he becomes very series and stern, chastising anyone who tries to tell him that a patient is a lost cause. Sentō is on good terms with most people his age including: Guy, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and to most peoples disbelief Anko. His devotion to achieve his dream of surpassing Tsunade was his motivation to become a very intelligent Medic-nin to save the lives of those he considers friends. After he learns that Kakashi becomes a team leader, he is very supportive to him even offering his services whenever he needs a combat medic during a mission, to which Kakashi is extremely grateful for.

Sentō has a calm, level headed personality; shown when he is able to perform surgeries is the most stressful circumstances. Despite his ever growing reputation and his abilities in surpassing Tsunade, he never shown any signs of superiority to others, and always claims that he is no where near Tsunade's level. Sentō always goes into a fight believing he will lose, despite overwhelming odds pointing towards a victory, this train of thought keeps him on his toes and gives him a higher attention to detail to gain whatever advantage he can in his fights, with even Kakashi describing he gives almost everyone a run for their money.

It is also noted than when a patient dies while under his care, he can become severely saddened, and the names of each failed surgery is written down in a book he keeps on him at all times. At one stage, early in his career, he failed to save the life on an Inuzuka. The reason the surgery was unsuccessful was because he skipped a step, this proved fatal and caused the Kunoichi's death. With permission from the Inuzuka clan head at the time, he had two permanent Purple Fang-like tattoos placed under each eye, to constantly remind him of his failure, and to never skip a step.

Appearance -

Sentō is a fair skinned, fit, and very tall Shinobi, he has Spiky, and brown hair with Jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face and purple fang like tattoos under each eye. When Sentō smiles his elongated canines are seen. Sentō's personality is further emphasised by his clam and stoic facial expression and relaxed voice, but during surgeries and fights his face gains a stern, analytical look.

Sentō wears the standard Shinobi outfit with grey pants and no sleeve grey shirt with wrappings on both arms from his wrist to his shoulders while he wears elbow length metal-plated gloves, and has his forehead protector on his left bicep.

Abilities -

As a very dedicated Combat Medic-nin, Sentō is undoubtedly one of the best Medic-nin in the world, described as second best only to Tsunade. Sentō is one of the best Shinobi ever produced by Konoha, and most shinobi serving today would not be alive if not for his medical efforts. Tsunade has commented that the only way she is better than Sentō is her experience on the field and her immense strength, and that he is the only other person besides herself that is allowed to ignore the four clauses, something he rarely does.

Taijutsu -

Sentō is an extremely powerful Taijutsu user, combining this with his knowledge of the human anatomy, Sentō is able to best most opponents during fights, and last longer with his healing techniques. Sentō's Taijutsu skills are almost on par with Might Guy. He has the strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand but only with the aid of his Steel release: Powered fist. In battle, Sentō has displayed great speed and ferocity. He is even able to be on par with and mostly surpass Kakashi during their fights. He is reputed to be highly skilled in the art of evasion; skills he picked up from Tsunade during his training with her.

Chakra Control -

Because of his hard work, determination and high endurance, Sentō has gained massive durability, stamina and chakra reserves. Since at a young age, Sentō has excelled in all forms of chakra manipulation; even able to maintain multiple techniques as seen when he uses his Steel release: Powered fist, and is able to heal extensive injuries across his body or heal a patient at the same time. His innate talent for it allows him to gather his chakra from any part of his body with such precision and perform any technique to their maximum potential without any wasted chakra or timing.

Ninjutsu -

Medical Ninjutsu -

Nearly all of Sentō 's reputation stems from his healing ability, and being able to do any procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries that others would consider impossible or a lost cause. He can do so through the usage of no more than chakra or basic tools. With his remarkable knowledge of the human body, Sentō strikes multiple pressure points in the body during combat to limit the enemy's effectiveness. He can use a single chakra-infused strike to effortlessly cause internal damage or incapacitate a target. Sentō is also able to create a chakra scalpel both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs. His skill with Medical Ninjutsu was such that he could heal himself without forming seals, an ability directly compared to Hashirama Senju.

Steel Release -

Sentō has one of the rarest Nature Kekkei Genkai in the Shinobi world further increasing his reputation, something he uses to full extent, using it to increase his strength, harden his body to deflect and resist most if not all attacks.

**Steel Release: Powered Fist** – This technique covers his arms in black steel that increases his punching power, and damage. Small spikes can also be added to the knuckles to increase the damage done.

**Steel Release: Impervious Armour** - This technique allows the user to turn their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable. It has been noted that blades do not affect him, and even Fire release jutsu's do not melt the steel, no matter how hot it gets.

**Steel Release: Spiked Carapace** - This technique when combined with Steel Release: Impervious Armour can create an almost perfect defense against, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. IT creates Black steel spikes of varying sizes around the body that can be tough to get around.

**Steel Release: Weapon Style Sword Arm** – This technique allows Sentō to sprout a black steel sword from his arm, and it literally becomes the extension of his arm. The Black steel is stronger than most steel weapons.

**Steel Release: Heart Seeker** - This technique allows Sentō to rapidly expand any form of his black steel at supersonic speeds towards an opponent, users with the Sharingan like Kakashi Hatake have noted that even if you can see it coming it is hard to react in time.

Intelligence -

While normally appearing carefree and calm, Sentō is a renowned surgeon. A keen thinker, Sentō is also highly observant and analytical, allowing him to see through most deceptions and pick out traps, and is rarely caught off-guard. His intelligence is renowned as second to Tsunade as the best in the world for his expertise in Healing areas of medicine. He can immediately determine what kind of injuries or illness (physical only, only after extensive studying is he able to find a mental cause) a person has from a single glance. In battle, he has shown great ingenuity, able to quickly pick up on his opponent's fighting style and battle pattern to better avoid damage and plan his attacks.

Trivia -

Sentō 's favourite quote is " Katate wa seimei o atae, mō ippō ga sore o toru tame ni" literally meaning "One hand gives life, the other to take it" a reference to astounding medical knowledge, and to prowess on the battlefield.

His favourite pastime is sleeping or reading Medical books.

Every year, on New Year's Day, Sentō individually read each name in his book.


End file.
